


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Rodney tries to help John get some rest after he's hurt on a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by jo_zed_pee_em for the sga_flashfic Bad Sex Challenge

John opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He immediately felt dizzy and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Oww."

"I thought Carson told you to rest?" a voice at his side reminded him.

John turned his head. "Oww," he said again, blinking up into Rodney's blue eyes. "I can’t sleep."

Rodney closed his laptop and put it on the bedside table. "Maybe there’s something I can do to help you with that," he said, leering at John. He shifted down the bed and moved the covers aside.

John was already hard by the time Rodney started tugging down his boxers. His dick sprang free and he moaned softly as his lover nuzzled the crease of his thigh, breathing in his scent. "Rodney," he whispered at the first caress of a wet tongue. "I don’t think this is what Carson meant by rest."

Rodney licked a strip up John’s cock and then stopped and stared at him incredulously. "If you’re still thinking about Carson, then I’m obviously doing something wrong." He leaned back in and sucked the head gently between his lips.

"It’s not like I don’t appreciate it," John said, looking down at his hardened cock, "because clearly, I do. It’s just that I’m achy all over and there’s really nothing I can do on my end to reciprocate."

Rodney lifted his head again. "Do you want a blowjob or not?" he snapped. He rolled his eyes as John seemed to think about it.

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"Fine," Rodney huffed as he settled between John’s legs and swallowed him down in one fluid motion.

The shock of the sensation had John arching off of the bed. "Oww, oww, oww," he chanted. "Okay, okay stop, just stop."

Rodney’s face was drawn into a scowl when he met John’s eyes. "What is it now? Seriously, you are the worst patient ever."

"Rodney," John drawled, trying to appear calm, but instead sounding strained, "my back and neck are completely fucked up. What made you think that sucking my dick would be a good idea?"

"It would have helped if you had just stayed still." Rodney crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, right now all I want to do is sleep. I promise that when I’m feeling better, you can give me all the blowjobs you want." A smug grin spread across John’s face.

"You ungrateful . . ." Rodney sputtered. He climbed off of the bed. "I’m going to get some coffee. I expect you to be in a more appreciative mood when I return." He stomped towards the door.

As Rodney left the room, John lifted his head up. "Pick up some muscle relaxants from Carson while you’re out, dear," he said with mock sweetness. 

"Asshole," he heard as the door slid closed.

John let his head drop back onto the pillow. "Oww," he muttered.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://mckays-girl.livejournal.com/12352.html>  



End file.
